


Tradiciones De Año Nuevo

by Ragnarok091



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New year´s party, One Shot, Romance, Seme Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, renji is drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok091/pseuds/Ragnarok091
Summary: Es la fiesta de Año nuevo e Ichigo se encuentra con un desconocido que le alegrara la velada mientras tanto Rukia tiene un excelente plan para que Renji por fin se él acerque a su hermano y todo esto siguiendo una simple tradición de año nuevo.¡Grimmichi y Byaren en un Au moderno!





	Tradiciones De Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Empezando el año con un oneshot de temática de año nuevo :D  
> ¡Felices fiestas!

**31 de Diciembre del 2019**

El ultimo día del año que muchos o al menos la mayoría esperaba para celebrar y otros simplemente para dar fin al tremendo año que pasaron como en el caso de Abarai Renji, no tuvo un buen año ya que lo despidieron de su trabajo (aunque no era gran cosa), se le rompió una muela, la marca que fabricaba sus dulces favoritos cayo en bancarrota por lo tanto cerro y muchas otras cosas más pero todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza que se llamaba “fiesta de año nuevo” porque si señores pudo haber sido un mal año para el pelirrojo pero las fiestas jamás faltaron y eran lo que más alegraban su vida aunque Renji se encontraba en una incómoda situación por culpa de su mejor amigo.

-¿Es enserio que me dejaras solo?- pregunto triste y con un mal intento de ojos de cachorro en su cara a un Ichigo ya bastante cansado del mismo tema.

-No voy a dejar solas a mis hermanas en año nuevo y quita esa cara que te vez ridículo.

-¡Tu viejo va a estar con ellas! Vamos Ichigo no seas egoísta.

-¡No lo soy! Aparte te aseguro que no va a valer la pena si el que organiza esa fiesta es Byakuya.

-¡Es Rukia idiota! B-byakuya solo estará de paso- La mención del hermano mayor de su amiga hizo que un pequeño sonrojo adornara la cara del pelirrojo.

-Lo que sea ya tengo planes con mi familia, no me voy a perder la oportunidad de ir a festejar año nuevo a un crucero lujoso- los ojos de Ichigo brillaban al recordar lo que le esperaba dentro de las siguiente semanas, unas merecidas vacaciones en un crucero de lujo a lado de su querida familia incluso ya había programado lo que haría; disfrutar del buffet, la vista del barco, los espectáculos que se darían y las muchas actividades que ofrecía.

-Espero que se hunda como el titanic mal amigo- cruzo sus brazos haciendo a modo de berrinche el pelirrojo

-Ni te ilusiones tanto Ichigo- Interrumpió en la habitación Rukia haciendo romper el estado de ensueño del peli naranja – Ellos ya se fueron – Y con poca importancia le mostro a su amigo su celular donde se podía ver una foto publicada de Yuzu mostrando como abordaba junto a su gemela y padre el lujoso crucero.

La cara de Ichigo mostro una gran desilusión al ver aquella foto, ni judas fue tan traicionero como ellos y sus perfectos planes estaban estropeados. Trabajar todo el año como loco esperando ese crucero para que al final terminara olvidado por sus propia familia.

-Bueno ve el lado positivo ya me puedes acompañar- una sínica sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del pelirrojo haciendo que Ichigo solo lo mirara con enojo, claro a ese vago solo importaba las fiestas.

-Dejen de pelear los dos que hoy es un día para celebrar – como si fuera su madre, Rukia jalo de las orejas de ambos haciendo que sus quejas llegaran a su fin pero al igual que un par de niños malcriados no dejaban de lanzarse miraditas de furia pero Rukia no tenía tiempo para esas niñerías tenía una fiesta que organizar – Los necesito a las seis para que me ayuden a preparar todo.

-Nunca dije que iría.

-¡A las seis en punto! – sentencio la de menor estatura e Ichigo solo torció la boca, no iba a pasar año nuevo solo pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Las horas pasaron y nuestros tres amigos se encontraban arreglando el pent-house _“porque eso no es una casa cualquiera si no  un maldito pent-house”_ era lo que siempre decía Ichigo al ver el lugar donde vivía su amiga y la verdad ni le sorprendía después de todo era una Kuchiki y ellos tenían la editorial más rica y famosa de todo Japón obviamente viviría en un lugar así. Ichigo se encontraba decorando toda la sala con accesorios dorados, plateados y negros mientras Rukia se ocupaba de mandar a los camareros a decorar mesas y arreglar toda la mesa del buffet y Renji solo buscaba algo de buena música para la fiesta.

**_“Puede que me guste Byakuya pero tiene un pésimo gusto en la música”_** pensó mientras veía los discos de música clásica y vieja que había en la gigantesca biblioteca de música que tenían los Kuchiki.

Dieron las ocho y los invitados empezaron a llegar tales como amigos de Rukia que la conocían del trabajo o de la universidad y claro no podían faltar _“los colados borrachos amigos de Renji”_ como solía describir Byakuya en cada fiesta que encontraba  a esa gente en su casa pero no eran tanto así (tal vez solo unos cuantos) siempre eran los que alegraban el ambiente. La música empezó a sonar y los camareros con diversos bocadillos y bebidas empezaron a desfilar entre la gente.

-Creo que quedo bien- Dijo feliz Renji mientras tomaba una copa de champagne

-Excepto tus fachas – Miro de arriba a abajo el vestuario de su amigo que como siempre vestía como un vago pero esta vez destacaban unos gigantes lentes que tenían la forma del 2020 – Son ridículos.

-¡Vamos Rukia no seas aguafiestas! Es año nuevo puedo festejarlo como quiera.

\- Así nunca conquistaras a mi hermano.

-N-no sé de qué me estás hablando – Desvió su rostro totalmente sonrojado, todavía le apenaba hablar sobre ese tema con su amiga y Rukia solo suspiraba pensando si su querido hermano realmente merecía a ese tonto como su pareja.

En otro lado del salón se encontraba Ichigo tomando una copa de champagne mirando cómo la gente bailaba y platicaba. Estaba aburrido y lo más probable era porque seguía fantaseando con ese crucero ósea si le gustaba ir a fiestas y disfrutaba la compañía de los locos amigos de Renji pero esta vez no tenía gran interés en celebrar, él no tuvo un mal año como Renji pero tampoco fue unos de los mejores pero se podría decir que pasable , le iba bien en su trabajo aunque el horario si era un poco pesado, salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos, pasaba tiempo cuando podía con sus hermanas y no tenía problemas económicos su vida era bastante normal para alguien de 24 años tal vez solo le faltaba una pareja pero no tenía interés en buscar una.

-Te ves perdido- se sorprendió un poco al escuchar al hombre que se posó a su lado – ¿Por qué estás tan solo?

-Estaba pensando…- Dijo cortante Ichigo, miro de reojo a su acompañante un hombre de cabello azul celeste que parecía aparentar la misma edad que él o un poco más.

-Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, un gusto – estiro su mano en forma de saludo y Ichigo le correspondió – Diablos estas muy tenso.

-Eh…disculpa, soy Kurosaki Ichigo- apena aparto su mano y miro el rostro de su compañía percatándose de esas líneas debajo de sus ojos.

-Sí, si me delineo va con mi estilo – contesto rápido Grimmjow al ver cómo era analizado ya estaba acostumbrado a que siempre le preguntaran por aquel maquillaje.

-P-perdón es que me llamo la atención.

-Y tú a mi – sonrió coqueto haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera un poco incómodo lo cual Grimmjow lo noto – Jajaja tranquilo, lo decía porque estas solo en un rincón como perro abandonado mientras los demás se embriagan a gusto.

-No tomo mucho alcohol – se relajó un poco el de ojos cafés – Tu también estas solo.

-No tanto así- señalo a una pareja que estaba un poco lejos de ellos, eran dos chicas una rubia y la otra de cabello verde – Vengo con ellas y mi editor.

-¿Editor? – Pregunto confundido pero no pudo hablar más porque sus dos mejores amigos se acercaron haciendo un escándalo, típico de ellos.

-¡Ichigo!- Grito Rukia desesperada siendo jaloneada por el pelirrojo - ¡Ayúdame con este tonto!

-Rukia espera no tenemos que hacer esto- suplicaba Renji en un intento de que lo escucharan pero la pequeña Kuchiki estaba decidida en hacer una jugada maestra para que de una vez su estúpido amigo intentara acercarse a su hermano.

-Sí, si tenemos – le metió un coscorrón sacándole una risa a la compañía de Ichigo pero al ver bien la cara de aquel peli azul se quedó quieta como una estatua – U-usted es G-grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – los nervios la paralizaron y el sudor empezó a verse en su pequeña frente.

\- Así es – asintió divertido observando el comportamiento mientras Ichigo solo se confundía más ¿Acaso eso importaba?

-¡Disculpe las molestias! –Se inclinó junto con Renji muy a la fuerza para desgracia del moreno –Disculpe ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Pregunto tímida pues su presencia en su fiesta la confundía ¿Qué hacia ese escritor tan famoso en su fiesta?

-¿Qué acaso es famoso o qué? – Pregunto Ichigo fastidiado de no entender la situación que estaba delante de él por consecuencia Rukia lo jaloneo de la oreja para acercarlo a ella y poder susurrarle.

-¡Idiota!- Grito bajito – Es el famoso escritor **“Pantera”** ¡¿Cómo no pudiste reconocerlo?! Es de los mejores best-seller de la editorial Kuchiki.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ÉL ESCRIBIO **“LA CAZERIA DEL REY”** MI LIBRO FAVORITO, ICHIGO ERES UN IDIOTA- Jaloneo de la otra oreja para regañarlo ¡Por dios que estaban en la presencia de unos de los mejores escritores de Thrillers!

-¡Paren ya!- Ichigo jalo a ambos amigos de sus orejas para estar a la par.

La risa de Grimmjow hizo que el trio de idiotas dejara de jalonearse, siempre ver la euforia de sus fans le daba gracia ya que él no era de aparecerse mucho en público, solo se conocía por una foto que siempre estaba en sus libros y su convivencia con sus fans eran más de cartas que de ir a convenciones en librerías pero este año y como uno de sus propósitos que le faltaba cumplir (también influenciado por su editor)  decidió aparecer en público en la fiesta de año nuevo de su editorial.

-Son unos bufones- intento tranquilizarse después de dar tremenda carcajada – Me invitaron a la fiesta de año nuevo de la editorial Kuchiki ¿Es esta no? – con una pose de confianza volvió a sonreír mostrando sus colmillos blanquecinos.

-¡Espere!- A Rukia se le ilumino su mente al recordar la fiesta que siempre organizaba la empresa –Esa fiesta…bueno no es esta si no en otro salón.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto un poco más serio el escritor pero no pudo continuar porque su celular empezó a sonar – Diga – contesto con una voz bastante gruesa que sobresalto a los tres individuos que lo acompañaban -¡Ah Starrk!...si, si ya vi que me equivoque…- Siguió hablando con la otra persona quien era su editor.

-Te enviare una limosina para que te recoja, disculpa debí confundir la dirección de la fiesta de Lilynette- suspiro con fastidio e intentando prender un cigarrillo.

-No me sorprendería – volteo a ver por un momento a Ichigo – No mandes la limosina, me quedare aquí.

-¡Espera! Tienes que venir será la primera vez que te presentas- Tanto le había costado que ese sujeto saliera de su cueva para que al final terminara cancelándole por un error.

-Me gusta más esta fiesta- sonrió observando como Ichigo discutía sobre sus libros con sus amigos – Te veré mañana adiós, adiós – Colgó rápido para no darle tiempo de que le reclamaran y de nuevo se integró a la discusión de aquellos tres.

-No puedo creer que me regalaras ese libro y no supieras quien es – Renji estaba asombrado de lo despistado que podía ser su amigo aunque lo más probable fuera que no le interesaba el autor.

-Ya te dije que lo escogí al azar que molesto eres- chasque su lengua mientras ponía su típico ceño fruncido.

-¿Siempre estás enojado?- Pregunto con calma Grimmjow al de ojos cafés.

-No.

-¡Sí!- Corrigieron sus amigos y las miradas de odio no se tardaron en aparecer por parte del Kurosaki.

-Disculpe señor Jaegerjaquez ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi? – con cortesía pregunto la pequeña Kuchiki, sabía que era un escritor importante y su presencia en la fiesta de la editorial será una buena idea.

-No gracias, pienso quedarme me gusto el ambiente aquí – lanzo una rápida mirada a Ichigo quien no se dio cuenta pero su amiga sí.

-Oh…está bien – con un poco de sonrojo y nervios agarro a Renji del brazo -¡O-oi Renji ayúdame a preparar unas cosas para Nii-sama! Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Jaegerjaquez – Rukia se llevó a rastras a su amigo pelirrojo para darle más privacidad al de ojos azules, había entendido esa indirecta y podría ser interesante ya que su amigo llevaba soltero bastante tiempo.

-Que pesados pueden ser a veces –suspiro Ichigo y agarro otra copa de champagne -¿Entonces eres escritor?

No podía negarlo esa revelación de que es escritor le dio mucha curiosidad solo esperaba que no se ofendiera por sus preguntas.

-En mis ratos libres- Grimmjow agarro también otra copa dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-¿En tus ratos libres?

-Trabajo en un refugio de animales, me gusta encontrarles hogar.

-Ah de ahí viene tu seudónimo –dijo impresionado Ichigo, quien lo diría escritor y rescata mascotas.

-Pero cuéntame de ti ¿Por qué siempre tan enojado? La vida es demasiado buena para estar enojado con ella todo el tiempo.

-No siempre es así – sonrió divertido – como dijiste hace rato es parte del estilo.

\- Jajaja eres interesante Kurosaki Ichigo – Al escuchar el cumplido no pudo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo, no se consideraba totalmente gay pero este hombre empezaba a mostrar su encanto - ¿Te gustan los gatos?

-Algo a mi hermana le encantan – un divertido recuerdo de su hermanita Yuzu recogiendo gatos y llevándolos a la casa se le cruzo por la mente - ¿Te gustan a ti?

-Me gusta cualquier felino, se me hacen unos cazadores extraordinarios – otra sonrisa coqueta se le volvió a escapar y esta vez fue correspondida por Ichigo con una sonrisa tímida.

Su plática siguió de felinos, acerca del trabajo de Ichigo y cómo fue su año, la interacción entre ellos era extraordinaria. Cada frase que decía Grimmjow iba acompañado de una sonrisa coqueta que hacia brincar el corazón de Ichigo mientras en otro lado de la fiesta Renji se encontraba nervioso pues tenía el mal presentimiento de que su querida amiga tramaba algo (de seguro nada bueno para él) y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con su querido Byakuya. No sabía bien en que momento llego a enamorarse de aquel aburrido hombre aunque a ojos de Renji no era tan aburrido, era cierto que tenía ciertos gustos refinados y anticuados esperarse de él pero con el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo llego a admirarlo y bueno también su aspecto no ayudaba mucho ¡Joder que el hombre era atractivo! Desde sus finas manos hasta sus labios que tenían un aspecto suave haciendo juego con su piel de porcelana, no podía negar que  estaba enamorado de él y no podía ni siquiera intentar algo con él ya que tenía más o menos una idea de lo que pensaba el pelinegro sobre él: El amigo vago de su hermana que por cierto está desempleado y viste como si los ochentas todavía estuvieran de moda.

-¿Sabes acerca de las tradiciones de año nuevo? – pregunto Rukia mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto por su celular.

-Si hablas de que traiga calzoncillos rojos para que este año llegue a tener una relación por supuesto que no, todas la tradiciones de año nuevo son ridículas.

-Hablo del beso de año nuevo.

Y entonces Renji entendió a que se refería su amiga pero que obviamente no haría, por mucho que estuviera enamorado de Byakuya no se atrevería a darle u beso ¡Eso básicamente le quitaría cualquier oportunidad con él! No era tonto y sabia que su amiga no lo era pero la conocía bien cuando se propone lograr algo siempre lo consigue y pensaba que su hermano era limite pero al parecer no.

-¡Estás loca si piensas que le voy a dar un beso!- grito con su cara totalmente roja Renji pero para su desgracia sus amigos lo escucharon y se unieron a la conversación.

-¿Por fin darás un paso con Kuchiki-san? Te felicito Abarai-san- Hinamori tan linda intentando animar a su amigo.

-Renji estoy orgulloso de ti por fin dejas de ser un cobarde- con unas palmeadas en la espalda felicito Ikkaku a su amigo, él había sido el primero en descubrir los sentimientos de Renji por el Kuchiki mayor y junto con Rukia y sus otros amigos siempre lo animaban a que diera el primer paso con él.

-Al menos hazlo de una manera delicada y elegante, si lo haces torpemente como sueles ser Kuchiki-san te odiara- Los buenos consejos de Yumichika acerca de mantener una imagen perfecta no podían faltar.

-Sabes si no te animas esto te podría ayudar – Hisagi con señales de ya estar un poco borracho le paso a Renji una pequeña botella de vodka ¡Tenia que agarrar valor el muchacho!

Renji estaba en un estado de enojo y vergüenza al escuchar a los idiotas de sus amigos ¡Obviamente no iba a besar a Byakuya pues si valoraba su vida! Estaba decidido se mantendría alejados de sus borrachos amigos y Byakuya para no cometer ninguna estupidez que le costara su vida pero era demasiado tarde, el líder de la editorial había llegado y sus amigos ya tenían un plan para que no se echara para atrás su bobo amigo.

-Iré a ver a mi Nii-sama, necesito informarle de la presencia del escritor pantera cuanto antes, no seas estúpido Renji- finalizo amenazando a su amigo y se fue camino a ver a su hermano quien le había avisado minutos antes su llegada a la fiesta, dentro del plan ella tenía el papel importante que era preparar a su hermano y relajarlo, muy dentro de su conciencia le decía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal pero también tenía que ser sincera consigo misma: odiaba ver a su hermano solo. Sus padres habían muerto cuando Byakuya apenas tenía 18 años por lo que tuvo que empezar a dirigir la empresa junto con su abuelo así que fue aislando bastante, tantos cargos, tareas y exposiciones lo consumían no tenía tiempo para sí mismo y cualquiera que lo viera diría que Byakuya estaba bien pero Rukia sabía que no conocía a su hermano y sabía que la soledad lo consumía más y en conjunto eso era lo que causaba que fuera tan frio, su hermano no merecía morir como un amargado si no al contrario debería de conocer a alguien que hiciera más alegre su vida y al principio dudaba de su amigo Renji pero ella sabía algo que no muchos veían (incluido Renji) . Byakuya estaba interesado en aquel pelirrojo ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple entre sus conversaciones siempre salía su nombre y no por parte de Rukia “¿Qué pasa con tu amigo pelirrojo?” “¿Las cejas de tu amigo son tatuadas?” “¿Por qué se viste como vago?” Ese tipo de preguntas no eran normales en su nii-sama y si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz no la desaprovecharía sabía que estaría en buenas manos, el corazón de Renji era único.

Byakuya llego con Rukia y se fueron a sentar cerca de la barra donde se servían los tragos para su suerte no había mucha gente más que los meseros.

-¿Todo está en orden?- Pregunto como siempre serio Byakuya.

-Claro que si nii-sama, de hecho tengo que avisarte que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez está aquí.

-Lo sé – Y como siempre Byakuya un paso adelante controlando todo – Su editor me aviso del inconveniente que tuvo pero está bien, no podemos obligarlo a ir si no quiere.

-Esperaba que no te molestara nii-sama pero esperemos que el próximo año pueda asistir, podría ser algo bueno para la empresa.

Byakuya solo asintió y al verlo tranquilo el plan de Rukia entro en acción, ella había acordado con el barman de hacer tragos  discretos pero con una cantidad bastante alta para no emborrachar a su hermano pero si ponerlo “alegre” y rezaba a los dioses de que funcionara y no se diera cuenta, en verdad si su tonto amigo no aprovechaba esta oportunidad lo castraría.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón Grimmjow e Ichigo seguían sumidos en su conversación, hasta ese punto Ichigo tenía algo en mente: Grimmjow quería algo más que una amistad y sus indirectas lo confirmaban. Para su mala suerte estaba en conflicto vale el hombre era bastante guapo sus ojos azul celeste y su encantadora sonrisa se lo confirmaba al de ojos cafés pero había algo que todavía lo hacía sentir incómodo y no sabía que era, sentía el típico cosquilleo en su estómago y estaba seguro que no era por el alcohol porque hasta ahora seguía bastante consiente pero seguía en duda, su personalidad no se veía rara para alguien que parece le gusta recluirse mucho en su casa pues no parecía el típico friki que no sale de su casa.

**11:50 pm**

Ichigo miro la hora, estaban cerca del conteo pero eso no le importaba.

-¿Todo está bien?- Pregunto Grimmjow acercándose para verlo más de cerca haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara un poco – Pareces perdido otra vez.

\- S-solo me quede pensando en mi familia.

-¿Lo del crucero? Créeme no son gran cosa es mejor viajar a otro país- dijo como si nada el escritor e Ichigo lo miro con gracia.

-¿Acaso para el señor famoso no es suficiente? – Grimmjow volvió a sonreír coquetamente y el cosquilleo en el estómago de Ichigo volvió.

\- Prefiero disfrutar mi tiempo en otras cosas simplemente – con un tono bastante sensual termino por poner rojo a su acompañante ¡Este hombre lo mataría! Y claro no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta - ¿Quieres saber cuáles?

Ichigo mordió su labio mientras observaba los gruesos labios que formaban la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y en las actividades a las que estaba seguro se referiría Grimmjow.

-¡Obviamente  escribir! – con una postura seria cruzo sus brazos intentando no reírse por la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo, ese chiquillo era un pervertido.

-A-ah sí, me lo imaginaba- **_“Este hombre solo está jugando conmigo”_** pensó Ichigo indignado sintiendo como el dulce cosquilleo fue remplazado por incomodidad y la carcajada de Grimmjow la aumento más.

-¡Grimm-grimm!- Una chica con un pecho voluminoso acompañada de otra chica de una figura igual se acercó alegremente para abrazar al escritor -¡Ya va a ser hora!

-Cierto falta un minuto- Grimmjow miraba su reloj y una gran idea llego a su cabeza.

\- Ire con mis amigos, fue un gusto Grimmjow- Ichigo seguía un poco avergonzado y opto por ir mejor a pasar el conteo junto a sus amigos pero el peli azul tenía mejores planes para ambos.

-¡quédate! Disfrutemos los últimos momentos- Grimmjow acerco al peli naranja con su brazo abrazándolo y sus dos amigas solo reían discretamente al ver la expresión de incomodidad del chico nuevo, como le encantaba hacer sufrir Grimmjow a sus presas.

El conteo comenzó los últimos minutos del año viejo se iban, todos con sus copas y felices empezaron a contar; Ichigo intentaba evitar la mirada burlona de Grimmjow, Renji seguía evitando ingerir alcohol a la fuerza por parte de sus amigos borrachos y Rukia junto con su hermano se acercaban poco a poco al grupo de amigos.

      **12:00**

Justamente al momento en que la celebración empezó Grimmjow se acercó a los labios de Ichigo para deleitarse con un sensual y suave beso que para ambos le supo a gloria al principio le sorprendió un poco  a Ichigo pero al sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad y que esa incomodidad se transformara en alegría  le correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, duro unos pocos minutos pero ambos lo disfrutaron pues estaban seguros que esto era el comienzo de algo y con un leve sonrojo pintando las mejillas del Kurosaki se separó viendo anonado la cara de su acompañante el cual solo sonreía provocadoramente.

-Feliz año nuevo Ichigo- satisfecho con el resultado y admirando los deliciosos labios de su compañero volvió a darle un beso y con eso Ichigo estaba seguro que había empezado con el pie derecho su año. Había llegado enojado por perder un viaje pero al parecer al final recibió una buena recompensa.

Mientras en otro lado Renji solo se repetía una y otra vez “¡Puedo hacerlo!” mientras observaba como Byakuya le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermana, su misión de estar lejos de él por lo visto había fallado y la otra de no ingerir alcohol también ya que Hisagi lo hizo beber de un trago de la botella de vodka que traía así que con valor e ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor se lanzó contra Byakuya para darle un beso torpe lo cual tomo con gran sorpresa al pelinegro y la bolita alrededor solo gritaba de emoción.

Fue un beso corto y bastante avergonzado para ambos al separarse lo único que pudo decir Renji fue un “Feliz año nuevo” con una voz muy baja ya que los nervios ni lo dejaban pensar.

-Una invitación hubiera sido suficiente- Byakuya le dedico una pequeña sonrisa rápidamente para luego retirarse de la bola de amigos.

Esa pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa fue lo único que necesito para sus piernas que estaban temblando de los nervios terminaran por relajarse y cayéndose casi si Ikkaku no lo hubiera atrapado.

-¡¿R-Renji?!

-¡Abarai resiste!- Grito Hisagi moverlo para que saliera de su estado de ensueño pero no podía ese pequeño y torpe beso junto aquella frase que parecía avisarle que tenía las puertas abierta en un futuro para una relación con el Kuchiki lo mandaron al cielo y en su boba y sonrojada cara se notaba.

Y así dio un buen inicio para ambos amigos, Ichigo empezó a salir con Grimmjow después de aquel beso y Renji respetando el espacio de Byakuya porque si, había recibido un regaño junto con Rukia de que las cosas requerían tiempo pero no le negaba una salida a su amigo pelirrojo.


End file.
